


Just A Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Dream Sex, Hand Jobs, Insomnia, Kissing, Light Masochism, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Other, PTSD, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Wet Dream, Yee Fliqpy likes it in the ass, barely any plot, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fliqpy can only act on his desire in dreams, Flippy goes along with it.
Relationships: Flippy/Flippy (Happy Tree Friends), Flippy/Fliqpy (Happy Tree Friends)
Kudos: 13





	Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I refer Fliqpy as "Evil" sometimes and when I write "the veteran" it's refering to Flippy even though both are

Just A Dream

Flippy was laying in bed, struggling to sleep as usual. He just has so many memories of the wars, the cries, the explosions, the chaos, everything. It still frightens him so much. Everyday he just lays there trying everything he can to just sleep like many normal person.  
He changed clothes for the 3rd time, he read online it actually helps to make you sleep. He also put himself lullaby music, so peaceful, relaxing and childish. The best way to sleep. Flippy soon found himself in the other world.

This dream was colourful, it had pastel trees, pink grass and everything looked home-y. The flowers were so bright and healthy, while the birds were singing like angels. He was in his little house, sitting on the couch watching the beautiful world outside. But he felt someone, he felt the other him also followed him in that dream. Right behind him, there he was, crazy eyes staring at him longingly. A knife so sharp and shiny and a mischievous smile showing all his teeth.  
"What do you want?" Flippy asked, a bit frightened by his other half.  
"C'mon, you know me Flip. I just want a little fun" he giggled in his deep dark voice. The veteran gulped, Fliqpy and him would always have weird interactions in their dreams.  
Evil was getting inpatient and he pinned him on the couch, he shifted himself so his whole weight would be above Flippy's body. He threatened him with his knife before dropping it to the side. The other was rather nervous but also eager.  
Fliqpy got grip of Flippy's shirt and aggressively kissed him.  
"You know, I'm so horny... And I can do nothing 'bout it" he rambled with a hint of disappointment in his voice,  
"Except in our dreams~" he rasped.  
The veteran's eyes widened, he never thought about it. Fliqpy could only act in their dreams, it was a bit sad. He felt guilty, he always wanted to get rid of Fliqpy but never tried to understand him. 

"So.. Let's have fun~" Evil continued before attacking the other's lips again. They started to make out, it was sloppy and hasty but neither seemed to mind.  
Fliqpy felt his bulge grow in desire, he quickly removed Flippy's shirt and his too. He went down the other's chest and slowly licked his nipples while staring intensely in his eyes. He sucked on them, tasting every inch.  
"Auuh~" Flippy moaned "Don't stop.. Feels good" so he continued. Which each lick his other self would moan, and he would get more and more excited. He slid down both of their pants and briefs.  
"You..you got lube?" Fliqpy asked awkwardly. "No idea, it's a dream. Check the small table maybe"  
Evil hastily looked through the drawer and found the small bottle he looked for. He repositioned himself so each of his hips would be against Flippy's waist.  
Fliqpy glued 2 fingers in lube before shoving them inside himself.  
"Auhh, I've always wanted to do that.. Makes me so happy" he panted. He other was bright red at the view, he had no idea what to do so he let Evil pleasure himself with his fingers. Evil rammed his fingers in and out, it was such an intense pleasure for himself. He felt like he could cum just from that.  
He added a third one, just to stretch himself enough. 

Flippy couldn't handle it anymore and he pushed Fliqpy's face on his, he pushed his tongue inside his mouth. Exploring every inch of it, while the other groaned. It felt so good, both wouldn't let go of eachother's.  
"Okay.." Evil whispered "I'm ready~" he lubed Flippy's member and his own ass-hole, his hands trembling with excitement. Fliqpy slowly slid down, Flippy's cock digging in his ass.  
"Fuuuck~" he groaned "Ahh, you feel awesome Fliqpy~".  
"Definitely bigger than I expected, but fuck.. Feels nice" he breathed.  
He started moving in and out, faster and faster. It hurt but it hurt so good, he was always one to enjoy pain. He went deeper and harder, his hips we're giving up on him at this point but he kept going. It was so much pleasure he couldn't stop, he didn't care if it was 'wrong', he needed it.  
"Auhh~ fuck me Flippy, fuck me harder... I'm gonna ride you 'til I can't move" he breathed. Flippy wrapped his arms around Fliqpy's waist.  
Evil was getting tired until he hit one spot, that one spot that made him see stars.  
He was on cloud 9, it felt, incredible, overwhelming and just intense. He kept grinding so hard, anyone would cry in pain but Fliqpy fucking loved it. He whimpered with each thrust.  
"F-Fliqpy.. I'm going to cum~" the other breathed  
"No! Not y-yet.. Please" Evil pleaded  
Flippy got a grip of Fliqpy's dick and started jerking him off, making him twitch a little. They continued for severals minutes, that seemed like seconds.  
"O-okay I'm gonna.. Aah~" Fliqpy moaned before reaching his climax. He clenched and Flippy couldn't hold it anymore and he came, filling the other's ass with his cum. Evil collapsed on his other half.

".. It was nice" he said in the lowest voice possible, with no hint of aggresivity.  
"Yeah.." The other replied.

Flippy quickly woke up, sweating and out of breath. He took a little of time to calm himself down. Did that really happen? Did he fantasize about fucking Fliqpy? He isn't sure but he sure knows from the bulge between his legs that something happened. He sighed before taking care of it.


End file.
